Leah, Daughter of Wolves
by Gini Justice
Summary: This is Leah's story. It starts with her relationship with Sam, then go es through Sam's imprinting, and Leah's transformation. Leah does finally imprint, but will she get everything she ever wanted? Companion piece to Faith, Daughter of the Confederacy
1. Chapter 1

Leah, Daughter of Wolves

Summary:

This is the story of Leah Clearwater, the very first female werewolf. It starts with a look at her relationship with Sam, and then goes through the downward spiral of Sam becoming a werewolf (though she doesn't know that at the time), Sam leaving her, and her life as a wolf in the early days. It leads to her finally imprinting, but who is it with? Why does she try to fight it? And will she ever get everything she ever wanted. This a companion piece to Faith, Daughter of the Confederacy. Please read and review.

Prologue

_I had everything I ever wanted and then it all went to hell. I had a wonderful fiancée, and we were going to be married as soon as I finished high school this year. I had a loving family. My little brother was really annoying, but I loved him. The person I was closest to however was Emily. She was my cousin and my best friend. She was supposed to be my maid of honor. However, she betrayed me. Sam betrayed me. And now I'm some kind of freak. A stupid girlie-wolf. The worst thing is that I will never imprint because I'm defective. I'm the genetic dead end. It's all those reeking bloodsuckers fault. I hate them. They destroyed my life. I wish I could destroy them, but the stupid treaty must not be broken. Alright, almighty Alpha, you can order me around, but that doesn't mean I won't make your life a living hell. Not so fun to share the pack mind now, is it? If my life sucks, then his will, too. If I can't be happy, no one can. They will all pay for what this has done to me. They say to me, life isn't fair, Leah, suck it up. I say to them, life isn't fair, but mine is a living hell._

Chapter 1

Leah's POV

_La Push Reservation, March 2006_

I was so excited about tonight. Sam was taking me somewhere special tonight. I think he is going to propose! We've been talking about getting married for a year now, but I think this time he's actually going to ask me. He should be picking me up soon. I hear the phone ring. I hear my annoying little brother Seth running down the hall to answer it.

"Leah! Phone!" he screams.

I grabbed the phone from him and said, "Beat it, brat."

He stuck his tongue out at me and ran away. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but our relationship is the typical brother, sister relationship. I say hello into the phone.

"Leah Clearwater, why haven't you called me this week? You can't just tell me you think Sam is going to propose and then leave me hanging. Has he done it yet? You better spill, Leah," the excited voice of my cousin Emily squealed through the phone.

"Emily, he hasn't asked yet, but I think he will tonight. I'm so nervous and excited. I love him so much, Em," I tell her.

"Leah, you had better give me all the details when he does. I haven't even been on a handful of dates, and you are probably getting married. I need to live vicariously through you," Emily said.

"I will tell you when he does, Em. I promise. I will tell you _everything_," I said emphasizing that last word as we both dissolve into giggles.

I hear Sam's jeep pull up them. I tell Emily I have to go and will call her later. I check myself in the mirror before I go down. I was wearing a pale blue sun dress that really showed off my golden skin. I was wearing a white sweater over it and would be wearing my winter coat out. March in La Push, Washington is quite cold. I don't normally wear dresses since I'm really a tomboy at heart, but Sam makes me feel like a woman.

I meet Sam at the door. Sam Uley is the handsomest man I have ever known. His black hair shines in the sun and his brown eyes draw me in. I can't believe he loves me, little tomboy Leah Clearwater.

Sam smiles at me and says, "I missed you Lee-lee."

"You just saw me this morning when you drove me to school, Sam! You are so silly," I say as he pulls me into his arms.

We left and drove to Port Angeles. He was taking me to a really swanky Italian place there. I knew tonight would be the night. We never drove all the way to Port Angeles just for dinner.

The waitress takes us to our table and later brings us our food. We talk while we eat, but I can tell he is nervous. I'm so excited I can barely eat, and I'm a girl who likes to eat. Sam always says he likes a girl with a healthy appetite. After dessert, Sam seemed to get even more nervous. He's so cute when he's like this.

"Leah, let's walk down to the park," he says.

"Ok, baby. Let's go," I answer him. He must not want to ask in public.

We walk down the street to the park. There is a gazebo in the middle of the park next to a brook. We walk there, and Sam kisses me gently and then sinks down onto one knee. My eyes start tearing up.

"Lee-lee, I love you more than anything in this world, and I can't ever see myself wanting anyone but you. You are my life, my heartbeat. Leah Clearwater, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asks me, his voice husky with emotion.

"Oh, Sam, of course I will. I love you, Sam Uley, and I can't wait to become Mrs. Uley," I answer him.

He pulls me into a passionate kiss, and everything in the world is right. I am getting everything I ever wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah, Daughter of Wolves

Chapter 2

"_Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain,_

_Not even death can make us part,_

_What kind of dream is this?_

_You can be a sweat dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I don't want to wake up from you._

_(Turn the lights on)"_

_-Sweat Dreams, Beyonce Knowles_

Leah's POV

_La Push Reservation, June 2006_

I don't know what is wrong with Sam these days. He's had a fever for weeks, and he always seems to be angry. I can't figure out what is wrong, and he won't talk to me. He just disappears for long periods of time. The first was two months ago, right after we made love for the first time. He disappeared for three weeks, and I was sick with worry. When he came home, he was a mess. He wouldn't tell me where he had been or what had happened to him. His eyes were wild with fear. I kept asking him what was wrong, but he wouldn't talk to me.

One day we ran into Old Quil Attera, and he acted like he had seen a ghost. That night Sam was asked to go to the council elders meeting. I was surprised. Everyone on the council was at least 50 years old. Sam said they probably just wanted to ask him some questions about his plans for the future. Sam had received a prestigious scholarship from Washington State University, and he had plans of starting in August. I was going to join him after my last year of high school was over.

After the council meeting, even more things changed. Sam seemed to be sad, but the fear had gone out of his eyes. The council had made him a member and had started calling him "the protector". Weird, huh? He also told me he had decided not to go to college in August. I asked him how he could make such an important decision about our future without discussing it with me first, but he said his future was here now. He could no longer leave.

Then even weirder stuff started happening. There were several sightings of a large bear in Forks. I was worried with the amount of time Sam spent in the woods that he would get attacked, but he looked angry when I voiced my concern. He did tell me there was no point in worrying about him.

The wedding plans were progressing. I was beginning to think that maybe we should move up the ceremony. I was more than two weeks late, and I had been feeling weird. I kept brushing it off and saying that I was just stressed over whatever was wrong with Sam. Emily had noticed that I wasn't myself the last time I saw her.

"Leah, is there something wrong? You've been so quiet, and I figured you would be giddy with excitement since we are planning your wedding here," Emily asked me.

I hesitated and then began, "Em, I don't know what to do. Sam has been acting so weird lately. He's disappearing for days at a time, and he seems so angry all the time. He won't tell me what's going on. The council made him an elder last week, and he told me he had no intention of going to college anymore. I don't understand why he keeps shutting me out."

"Oh, Leah, he's probably just stressed about the future and being elder is a lot of responsibility. He will calm down soon. You'll see," Em answered me.

I wondered if I should tell her about my growing suspicion that I was pregnant. I finally decided I would keep that to myself for now. I hoped Emily was right about Sam.

_One month later…._

Things with Sam still haven't gotten better. Now he's hanging around with Paul and Jarred. Those two are around my age, but they look older. I hadn't noticed until lately that they are just about as big as Sam. They all look like full grown men, not boys just at the end of their teen years. Jarred is okay. I've always been friends with him, but Paul had always been a little wild. They all go to council meetings together, but Sam is the only one who has been made an elder. Now they are all "the protectors". It's just really weird.

I am also positive I'm pregnant. The doctor confirmed it. I'm three months along. I so scared to tell Sam. What will he think? I still haven't finished high school, and he's been so distant. He hardly ever comes near me now. We barely kiss now, let alone make love. Does he still love me? Is he having second thoughts about marrying me? What will I do if he doesn't want me anymore?

The doctor is concerned that I am putting myself in too many stressful situations since I haven't told anyone about the baby. He's also been concerned that I'm running a constant fever. He wants to hospitalize me, but I don't feel sick. I just have a low grade fever. I just have to keep hydrated.

I've been eating like a horse lately, too. I wonder all pregnant women eat like this. It's just weird. Maybe I'm carrying more than one baby. It might explain why I seem to have the appetite of 5 teenage boys.

Emily's coming this week to help me pick out a wedding dress. I don't know if I should tell her not. I'm so confused, and Sam has been gone for a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Leah, Daughter of Wolves

Chapter 3

"_I look out for you,_

_Come rain, come shine._

_What good does it do?_

_I guess I'm a record you're tired of._

_I guess we're just older now._

_I guess I'm a toy that is broken._

_I guess were just older now."_

_Broken Toy, Keane_

Leah's POV

_La Push, One week later_

"Emily!" I cry as I great my cousin and best friend at the door.

"Hey, Leah! I can't believe we're shopping for your wedding dress today! This is so awesome. I'm so excited!" Emily squealed as she hugged me.

I still haven't told anyone about the baby, and I haven't seen Sam in two weeks. The elders say he is on important business for the tribe, but does that mean he can't contact me? Ugh, the dress. How am I supposed to fit into a wedding dress? I'm going to need something really flowing that can be let out when the time comes. I mean we're going to be getting married in December since I have enough credits to graduate early. I'll be eight months pregnant then! Ugh, I have to tell someone about this soon.

Just then I see a jeep come into view. Emily has gone inside to put her things away because she's staying for a few days. I run up to Sam and hug him tightly. He feels so warm, but I think it must be me because of all the fevers I'm running lately. He actually looks almost happy for the first time in months. He smiles down at me.

"Lee-lee, I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I've been so horrible to you lately. I've just been stressed out over all my duties with the council. I love you so much, Lee-lee. I promise I will start treating you the way you deserve from now on," Sam says to me.

"Oh, Sam. I've missed you so much, and I've been so worried about you. Please don't run off and not contact me like that again," I breathed.

"Leah, I love you, but sometimes I'm going to be away doing things for the tribe. I won't be able to contact you sometimes," responds Sam.

"Okay, Sam. Can you come to dinner tonight? I've got some important things to discuss with you. I want to go down to the beach afterwards," I ask him.

"Sure, Lee-lee. What are you doing today?" he asks.

"Wedding dress shopping with Emily. I would cancel, but I have an appointment in an hour. I've already cancelled twice, and I think they may not let me get another appointment," I explain.

"That's ok, Lee. I'll see you later," he says gets back in his jeep to drive away.

_Later at the dress shop_

"Lee, why don't you try this one on? I think it would look beautiful on you. Just like a princess," Emily said pointing to a dress in the window.

It was beautiful. It was exactly something I would wear if I wasn't pregnant. The torso was long just like mine and then it flowed out into train that would have done Cinderella proud. Unfortunately, I needed an empire waist and a lot of loose fabric in order to be able to wear the dress in December.

"I like it, Em, but I was thinking something more flowing and loose. Maybe this one," I said pointing to an empire gown that looked angelic.

"Really, Leah? It just doesn't seem like the wedding dress you would pick out. You always said you wanted to look just like Cinderella on your wedding day so everyone would see you as a woman and not a tomboy," Emily answered.

"I like this one, Emily. It reminds me of an angel. I love it!" I said.

I tried on the dress in the fitting room while Emily waited outside. I made sure to ask the fitter if she thought it would work on someone who was 8 months pregnant, possibly with twins? She gave me a funny look then, and then she answered.

"You're pregnant, aren't you honey?" she said with compassion in her voice.

"Yes, but that's not why I'm getting married. My fiancée doesn't even know yet. It came as a total surprise. Actually, the baby was conceived one month after he proposed. I know everyone will think this is why we are getting married when it comes out, but we really love each other. I'm just nervous about telling him because he's so stressed right now because he just became an elder of our tribe," I told her, and it felt good to finally tell someone.

"Honey, I understand, and don't worry. With a few minor alterations, this dress will look perfect on you. How far along are you?" she asked.

"Sixteen weeks today. I'm so scared that I'm not ready, but I love this baby already. I feel so connected to him or her already," I told the seamstress.

"You'll do just fine, honey, and you look like an angel in this dress. It will be perfect you. Let's go show your friend," the woman said.

I walk out of the fitting room and stand up on the platform they have there. Emily's eyes have tears in them.

"Oh, Leah, you were right. That dress is perfect for you. Sam is going to love it. You look like an angel," Emily cries.

I love the dress. It's in this moment all my worries slip away. Everything will be alright. Sam loves me. I know he will love the baby as well. Everything will be perfect. I'll tell him tonight.

_That night_

Sam is late for dinner, but that's okay. I need time to psych myself up for this talk. I'm so nervous about telling him about the baby. I think Emily might suspect something. She noticed that I seemed to be eating like a horse and that I wasn't wearing the skinny jeans I always favored. However, I still didn't tell her. I felt weird all day. I hope everything is fine with the baby.

Sam just pulled up. I run out to meet him, and he is all smiles. We walk towards the door where Emily has just walked out. Sam stiffens next to me, and I can feel some sort of energy in the air.

I look at him, but he is staring straight at Emily with an intensity I've never seen. It's like all of a sudden the whole world shifted. I don't understand what is going on. Then he suddenly turns and runs away into the woods.

"Sam! Where are you going?" I shout after him, but he's already gone.

In the distance, I heard a lone wolf's mournful cry. I don't know why, but this sound seemed to bode ill and sent a chill down my spine. I wrapped my arms around me and stared in the direction that Sam had run off.

_One week later_

I haven't seen Sam since that night. I went to see my ob/gyn today. He is concerned about my blood pressure level. He told me I need to try to relax and avoid stress. My fever was still persistent, and he was concerned that it would lead to dehydration. Promising to try and take it easy, I had gone home.

Emily was still there. She was concerned about me because of Sam's erratic behavior. I told her I would be fine, but I couldn't even convince myself of that.

I heard a noise outside, and I went to the window and saw Sam standing in the front yard. I ran down the stairs and out the door. Sam had come back!

He didn't look happy to see me like he normally does. He looked angry, and he looked scared. What was wrong?

"Leah, we need to talk," he said sounding ominous.

"Alright, Sam. What is wrong?" I say.

"Leah, you know I've loved you most of my life, but I just don't anymore. I'm in love with your cousin, Emily," he spits out.

I start to shake. What is he saying? He doesn't love me anymore? What is this about? Emily? What?

"Leah, I'm so sorry, but when I saw her the other night, my whole life changed. It was like I was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time," he continued.

"What? Emily? What do you mean? No. We're in love. We're getting married. We're having…" I stopped there.

He wasn't paying attention to me anyways. He was staring at my doorway where Emily was standing.

I whipped around and started screaming at her, "How long this been going on? How long have you been caring on behind my back?"

"What are you talking about, Lee? What's going on?" she asked.

"Don't play innocent with me. You're with Sam. He's leaving me for you," I throw back at her.

"What! No way, Leah! I would never! Sam would never! What in the world?" she says.

I'm shaking violently now. I feel like I'm going to explode.

That's when Sam looks at me. Something in his expression is a kin to shock. What the heck could be shocking about me being angry? He was dumping me, his pregnant fiancée, for my cousin.

"Leah, are you okay? You look almost feral with your hair standing out like that. The wind isn't even blowing," Sam says.

"Am I okay? You ask if I'm okay. Get out! Both of you. I never want to see either of you again!" I shout.

"Leah! I haven't done anything. Please listen to me," that backstabbing traitor Emily said.

"Get out, Emily!" I shout shoving her into the wall.

"Emily, listen. Just leave. Call her later. She might hurt you in her anger," Sam says.

After they leave the pain starts. I look down to see blood running down my leg. Oh, no! My, baby!


	4. Chapter 4

Leah, Daughter of Wolves

Chapter 4

"_One minute you laugh,_

_The next minute you're slowly sinking into something black._

_I get the feeling that lately nothing ever really lasts._

_I keep trying to get up but I keep falling back._

_And you love, and you hate, and you wait,_

_Cause one minute goes fast."_

_One Minute, Kelly Clarkson_

Leah's POV

_La Push, Just after Leah kicks Emily out_

The pain is horrible. I don't know what to do. I can't drive myself to the hospital like this, and no one is home. I'll have to call an ambulance, but then the whole tribe will know. I'll just have to do it. I have to do what's best for my baby.

I'm walking back into the house to call the ambulance, when dad pulls in the driveway. I turn around to him, and he immediately notices something is wrong.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did Sam attack you? I swear I don't care if he is the dang blasted Alpha. He can go straight to hell," Dad said.

"Alpha? What are you talking about? Sam just broke up with me. I need to get to the hospital right away. Something's wrong with my baby," I said that last part coming out in a scream as I double over in pain again.

"Baby? What baby, Leah?" Dad asked.

"Just get me to the hospital, Dad," trying to make it to his car.

Dad stops asking questions then and drives like a maniac to Forks Hospital. I could tell I was freaking him out, but I was so worried about my baby by this point that I didn't care.

We get to the emergency room, and the doctor that meets us at the door was Dr. Cullen. The Quienlettes do not like the Cullens. I don't know why. The elders have forbidden the entire tribe from associating with them.

"No way. No leech will touch my daughter. I want another doctor," Dad shouts.

"I'm sorry Mr. Clearwater, but I'm the only doctor available right now. The only reason I'm here is that I got called in because of the wreck on highway nine. I know why you don't trust me, but your daughter needs help," Dr. Cullen responds to my father.

Dad looks at me then. I'm doubled over in pain. He looks back at Dr. Cullen and nods his head yes. Dr. Cullen rushes me into a room and begins asking me questions.

"How far along are you, Ms. Clearwater?" he asks.

"Seventeen weeks. Please save my baby, doctor. He's all I have left," I sob.

"I'll try my best, Ms. Clearwater, but the fact that you've already bled so much does not bode well. Things may have progressed to far already," Dr. Cullen tells me.

"Leah, do you want me to call Sam?" my dad asks.

Something that sounds like a growl erupts from me then and I say, "That backstabbing cretin doesn't come near me!"

Then I began to shake and everything goes kind of hazy. The pain increases, and I black out.

When I come to I hear voices. However, nothing the voices say makes senses.

"She just phased into a wolf, Mr. Clearwater. Did you know your daughter was a werewolf?" Dr. Cullen asks my father.

"I didn't know she could phase. I'm pretty sure if she had before we would have known. Sam would have told the council. There has never been a female wolf before," dad says.

"I'm afraid the transformation hurried the miscarriage along. I'm sorry that I couldn't save your grandchild," Dr. Cullen said.

After that I don't paying attention to anything they say. My baby was gone. Sam is gone. Everything is gone. My baby!

"No! No! This is not happening. Not my baby," I scream. Then everything goes black again.

_One month later_

I'm still in the hospital. Dr. Cullen is afraid that I'm spiraling into depression. I made Dad promise not to tell anyone about the baby. He's told people that I had a panic attack, and the doctors are trying to get my blood pressure under control. I'm surprised that he has allowed Dr. Cullen to treat me after that first day, but he seems to trust him more now. It's really weird.

Dr. Cullen comes into my room. He has the results of all the tests he has been running on me.

"Well, Leah. I'm sorry, but I have some bad news," he says as he enters the room.

"What is it, doctor?" I ask him.

"I'm afraid that amount of damage done to your body during the miscarriage may have permanently damaged your reproductive system. It may be impossible for you to conceive again. We'll no more in the coming months, but the fact that your uterine wall lining is not replacing itself the way it should doesn't look promising. I may be wrong. Only time will be able to tell us anything," Dr. Cullen tells me.

"I can't have children?" I say in response.

"I may be wrong, Leah. As I said, if your cycle becomes normal again you may be able to have children. You might also want to consider having some of your eggs harvested just in case. However, your constant fever worries me. There does not seem to be anything that can keep it down. I've talked to your father about it, and he said he will keep an eye on it. Other than that, you are free to go home today," Dr. Cullen explains to me.

Dad comes in then with nurse and a wheelchair. His expression is sad. I think Dr. Cullen has already told him the news.

"Come on, Leah. Let me take you home, baby," he says.

On the way home we both are silent. My thoughts are dark. I blame everything on Sam. If he hadn't left me for Emily, I would still have my baby. I would still be able to have a family. I hate Sam Uley.

We pull into the driveway, and I can see a familiar car sitting in the driveway. Emily jumps out of the car and runs towards us. I can't believe her nerve in coming here.

"What are you doing here, Emily? I don't want you here. Go home, Emily. You've ruined my life," I scream at her.

"Leah, I didn't want any of this to happen. I don't know what has gotten into Sam. I haven't been seeing him on the side. I would never do that to you," Emily answers.

Just then as if to disprove everything Emily had said, Sam comes running to her side. I can't believe their nerve!

"As if I would believe you! He's by your side right now! I don't want to see either of you! You've destroyed my life. Don't come back here again," I scream.

"Lee-lee, don't blame Emily. She didn't do anything. This is all me. Don't push your best friend away because of me," Sam says.

Dad pipes in, "Sam, don't you come back around here. I know why you did it, but I don't want you hurting my daughter any further. She doesn't deserve any of this. You don't know what you've taken away from her. Go back to your duties and don't come here anymore. I'm sorry, Emily, this goes for you, too. Leah doesn't need this now."

They both turn to leave then. Emily is crying, and Sam tries to put his arms around her. She pushes him away. I may have been wrong about her, but I still don't want to be her friend anymore. She has Sam, and she hasn't been told she can never have children. That should be enough for any woman. I can't forgive her for that.

I wonder why dad said he knew why Sam did what he did. That was strange. I should ask him about it, but I just can't seem to care about anything. I lost everything, and I can't bring myself out of this hole I'm in.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: I'm going to take a different approach in this chapter. I wanted to show some of what was going through Sam's mind and how the council would react to the possibility of a female wolf. This will go back to the day that Sam imprinted on Emily and continue through to the day Leah comes home from the hospital.**_

Leah, Daughter of Wolves

Chapter 5

"_While your prince's crown cracks and falls down,_

_Your castle hollow and cold,_

_You've wondered so far from the person you are._

_Let go, brother, let go,_

_Because now we all know."_

_-The Frog Prince, Keane_

Sam's POV

_La Push, 5 weeks earlier_

I feel so bad about hiding what I am from Leah. The council says that only a werewolf's imprint can know the secret, but I don't believe in imprinting. I love Leah with my whole heart, so how could she not be my soul mate? I've loved her all my life, and I don't see how being a werewolf will change it. I think Leah's father is on my side. He's been trying to convince the council that I should be allowed to tell Leah since we are engaged to be married. They've said themselves that imprinting is rare. I should be in no danger from it. Plus Leah is a descendent of two of the last wolves. She should be allowed to know. I think I will tell her. Forget the council. Leah is more important.

I drive to the Clearwater's, and I see that Emily's car is there again. I guess they are doing more wedding planning again. I can't believe that Leah and I are getting married in just a few months. I would love it to be sooner, but Leah needs to finish high school first. Boy, am I glad she is graduating early. I can't wait to make her my wife.

I really have a lot to make up for lately. I've been away running patrols for two weeks. I know it hurts her when I don't contact her. This just proves that I need to tell her.

Leah runs out of the house then. I notice that she seems tired. There are dark circles under her eyes, and she seems to be moving slower than normal. Leah has always been a fast runner. I look her over then. She is dressed differently than normal, too. She's wearing a very baggy shirt and a pair of weekender jeans. That's odd. Leah has always loved showing of her figure even though she is a tomboy.

"Lee-lee, I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I've been so horrible to you lately. I've just been stressed out over all my duties with the council. I love you so much, Lee-lee. I promise I will start treating you the way you deserve from now on," I tell her.

"Oh, Sam. I've missed you so much, and I've been so worried about you. Please don't run off and not contact me like that again," she breathes.

"Leah, I love you, but sometimes I'm going to be away doing things for the tribe. I won't be able to contact you sometimes," I respond feeling guilty for not telling her everything.

"Okay, Sam. Can you come to dinner tonight? I've got some important things to discuss with you. I want to go down to the beach afterwards," she asks.

"Sure, Lee-lee. What are you doing today?" I ask her hoping I can spend time with her before I get called away on duty again.

"Wedding dress shopping with Emily. I would cancel, but I have an appointment in an hour. I've already cancelled twice, and I think they may not let me get another appointment," she explains looking nervous.

"That's ok, Lee. I'll see you later," I say and get back in my jeep to drive away.

I try to puzzle out Leah's behavior as I drive. She looked very hesitant to go wedding dress shopping. I wonder why she's cancelled so many times. Is she haven't second thoughts about marrying me? I hope not. I know I have been awful lately, but I'm going to make it up to her. Tonight I'll tell her the truth.

My cell rings. I look down and see that it is Paul. I don't really want to talk to him. He can be such a pain sometimes, but it might be important.

"This better be important, Paul," I bark at him.

"Well hello to you, too, Sam. Someone's in a mood. Leah kicked you to the curb yet?" Paul laughs.

"What do you want, Paul?" I ask again.

"I caught the scent of a bloodsucker on the edge of the rez. I don't think it's the Cullens, so I think we should probably check it out," he answers.

"I'll be right there," I say.

I pull over and park. I walk into the woods taking my clothes of as I go. I phase, and I'm immediately connected to my pack members. Paul has rephased, and he and Jarred are already following the trail. I run to join them.

We follow the trail for several hours, but we never catch the vampire. I think Paul is right. The smell is different than that of the Cullens. I wonder if that has something to do with their diet. The Cullens claim that they only feed off of animals, and that is why Ephraim Black made the treaty with them. I have no reason to believe that they have broken the treaty. That is the only reason I have not led attack on them for turning our lives upside down.

When I get back to my jeep, I notice that I'm already late for dinner with Leah's family. I decide it will be faster just to run, so I stuff my clothes into a bag that I keep in my jeep for times like this and then phase back into a wolf. I pick up the bag and take off towards Leah's.

I stop just in sight of the house and phase to human. I get dressed quickly and go towards the house. Leah comes out. She still looks tired, but I can tell she's happy to see me.

I give her a big hug, but some movement in the doorway draws my attention. I look up directly into the eyes of Leah's cousin Emily. I haven't seen her since I became a wolf. Suddenly the whole world shifts. The cord that holds me to Leah snaps and a million steel cables seem to bind me to Emily. Everything around me seems to glow. If it is even possible, I feel even warmer.

I feel Leah's confusion next to me. Oh, no! I just imprinted on Leah's cousin Emily! What am I going to do? I start to tremble, and I know I'm about to phase. I've got to get out of here. I take off towards the woods and phase as soon as I know I'm out of sight.

"Sam! Where are you going?" I can hear Leah scream after me.

I run, and I run. A mournful howl explodes from me. My poor Lee-lee. I'm going to have to break her heart. Oh, why, oh why couldn't this part of being a werewolf not be true? I'm going to destroy a friendship. I'm going to break Leah's heart.

Then I think about Emily. My whole body feels on fire. The pull that she has on me is unbelievable. How can love be so instantaneous? I don't understand this. It's like seeing the sun for the first time. I can't imagine my life without her. I need to think about everything.

_One week later_

I'm going to break my Lee-lee's heart tonight. I don't see any other way. It wouldn't be fair of me to stay with her when my heart is somewhere else now. Eventually she would see how I'm drawn to Emily.

Emily, my soul mate. That is just so weird. I can't believe how much I already love her. All it had taken was that one look, and everything changed.

I'm outside the Clearwater's now. I don't want to do this to Leah, but it must be done. I might get lucky and see Emily while I'm here. Her car is still there. Leah comes outside.

"Leah, we need to talk," I say, trying to make my voice not sound as heavy as my heart.

"Alright, Sam. What is wrong?" she asks.

"Leah, you know I've loved you most of my life, but I just don't anymore. I'm in love with your cousin, Emily," I tell her.

She starts to shake then. I can see something like fear mixed with something animalistic in her eyes.

"Leah, I'm so sorry, but when I saw her the other night, my whole life changed. It was like I was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time," I tell her knowing that I'm breaking her heart because mine is breaking, too.

"What? Emily? What do you mean? No. We're in love. We're getting married. We're having…" she stops there because she notices that I'm not really paying attention to her anymore.

There standing in the doorway is my goddess. Emily looks lovely, but she's looking at me very hostilely. I know she's concerned about Leah.

Leah whips out of my arms and starts screaming at Emily "How long this been going on? How long have you been caring on behind my back?"

"What are you talking about, Lee? What's going on?" Emily asked.

"Don't play innocent with me. You're with Sam. He's leaving me for you," Leah yells.

"What! No way, Leah! I would never! Sam would never! What in the world?" Emily says.

I look at Leah then. She's shaking violently, and she looks like about to explode. No way! She couldn't be about to phase. There aren't any female werewolves. However, the way hair is swirling around her and her eyes are shining looks feral. She couldn't be a wolf, could she?

"Leah, are you okay? You look almost feral with your hair standing out like that. The wind isn't even blowing," I ask.

"Am I okay? You ask if I'm okay. Get out! Both of you. I never want to see either of you again!" Leah shouts.

"Leah! I haven't done anything. Please listen to me," my goddess pleads with Leah.

"Get out, Emily!" Leah shouts shoving Emily into the wall.

This really freaks me out. If Leah is about to phase, she could kill Emily. I have to stop this. I have to protect her.

"Emily, listen. Just leave. Call her later. She might hurt you in her anger," I plead with Emily.

We both leave then. As I run off, I her something like a scream mixed with a howl coming from Leah's. I decide to phase and run away from the destruction I've just left in my wake.

I run, and I run for what seems like forever. Actually, it was probably no more than 20 minutes. That's when I feel it. A new wolf just phased. Suddenly I'm bombarded by images of a hospital room. I see Harry Clearwater and Dr. Cullen. That's when I hear Leah's thoughts.

_Oh, god. Please don't let me lose my baby. He's all I have left now. Ugh, the pain is too much. Why? Why do I have to lose my baby as well as Sam?_

I lose the connection then. She's phased back. I let out a howl then. The pain coming from Leah is too much for me. She was pregnant. I just broke up with the mother of my child. That is if she is still pregnant. There is no telling what phasing would do to an unborn baby.

For awhile my head was not a great place to be. Lee-lee, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry this has happened to you. I would do anything to change how things are.

_One month later_

Leah hasn't phased since that night. She's also been in the hospital since then. Her dad won't give me a straight answer about what is going on. He just says they are monitoring her blood pressure and her mental health before than they can release her. He doesn't want me near her. I've tried to visit the hospital, but the nurses have strict instructions to keep me away from her. I wish I knew what was happening with her. Did she lose the baby?

I've also taken to following Emily around. She won't talk to me, so I just follow her around and try to stay out of site. It's going to take a long time to win her over. Emily really loves Leah.

I get a call from Jarred. Leah's father just picked her up at the hospital. She's on her way home. I'm still following Emily. I notice that she's on her way to the Clearwater's so I head that way as well.

When Leah and her father pull up, I notice how drawn Leah looks. I've never seen her like this before. She must have lost the baby. Emily walks over to Leah.

"What are you doing here, Emily? I don't want you here. Go home, Emily. You've ruined my life," Leah screams at her.

"Leah, I didn't want any of this to happen. I don't know what has gotten into Sam. I haven't been seeing him on the side. I would never do that to you," Emily answers.

I notice Leah is shaking, and I'm afraid she's going to phase. I run to Emily side just in case.

"As if I would believe you! He's by your side right now! I don't want to see either of you! You've destroyed my life. Don't come back here again," Leah screams.

"Lee-lee, don't blame Emily. She didn't do anything. This is all me. Don't push your best friend away because of me," I try to explain.

Mr. Clearwater pipes in then, "Sam, don't you come back around here. I know why you did it, but I don't want you hurting my daughter any further. She doesn't deserve any of this. You don't know what you've taken away from her. Go back to your duties and don't come here anymore. I'm sorry, Emily, this goes for you, too. Leah doesn't need this now."

Knowing he's right I turn and follow Emily as she leaves. I notice she's crying so I try to put my arms around her to comfort her. She pushes me away angrily. I want to take her pain away, but I don't know how.

_Later that night_

We have a council meeting tonight. I don't particularly want to go. Leah's father is on the council. This is not going to go well. I might get some answers, though. As the Alpha, I'm sort of the chief of the tribe now. I might get some answers about Leah.

To my surprise, Mr. Clearwater actually opens the subject himself. He describes how he saw Leah phase the night he took her to the hospital. As far as he can tell, that was the only time. He thinks it might have been due to the stress she was under and may be a onetime thing. I really hope so.

"Harry, there has never been a female wolf before. Are you sure that Leah really phased?" Billy Black asks Mr. Clearwater.

"I'm positive, Billy. Dr. Cullen and I were standing right next to her. One minute she's screaming in pain, and the next there is a wolf in front of me. I lasted all of 10 seconds," Harry answers him.

The council members start murmuring about the fact that Dr. Cullen was there.

"He's telling the truth. I felt Leah phase myself. I was in my wolf form at the time and the connection to her mind was instantaneous. She hasn't phased since then," I answer there unanswered questions.

Mr. Clearwater looks at me then. I can tell she's wondering what I heard in Leah's mind that night. Maybe I can bring up the baby with him later.

"Dr. Cullen's presence was unfortunate. No the vampires know that we are back," Old Quil Attera says.

"Dr. Cullen's presence was actually most fortunate. What if a human doctor had seen Leah phase? Could you imagine what kind of mess we would be in now? The Cullens have not broken the treaty. There is no reason to believe they won't," I say to Old Quil's comment.

After the meeting ask Mr. Clearwater about the baby. He looks sad, and he tells me that Leah lost the baby. He tells me not to try and talk to her about it. I can tell that he's holding something back, but I don't want to push it.

I've destroyed my Lee-lee, and my unborn child is dead. I wish the Cullens had never returned to Forks.

Just then Billy Black calls everyone back. The Cullens are gone, and Bella Swan is missing.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: I'm skipping ahead until the time Leah finally joins the pack. This chapter will be in Leah's point of view, and I don't think I'll switch from her point of view for awhile. This will be not to long before the battle with Victoria and the newborns. **_

Leah, Daughter of Wolves

Chapter 6

"_I always thought that I knew._

_I'd always have the right to,_

_Be living in the kingdom to the good and true and so on,_

_But now I see that I was wrong,_

_And you were laughing along,_

_And now I look the fool for thinking you were on my side."_

_-Is It Any Wonder?, Keane_

Leah's POV

_La Push, March 2007_

My father died last week. He was the only one I've been able to talk about everything that has happened to me. I don't know what I'm going to do without him. Mom's great, but I just can't seem to open up to her. It was like my father had a deeper understanding about what was happening to me.

Bella Swan disappeared again. I felt like a kindred spirit to her after Edward Cullen left her in September. However, she's back after disappearing the day of my father's funeral, and she came back with Edward Cullen in tow. All the Cullen's are back. The rez has been buzzing with news since they returned. Half conversations from when I was in the hospital come pouring into my mind, but I can't make sense of them. There is something different about the Cullens.

Sam's gang has grown to large proportions. Added to the original three have been Jacob Black, Embry Call, and Quil Attera. It's really weird. Jacob couldn't stand Sam before this.

Sam and Emily are also engaged now. One year ago today Sam asked me to marry him, and now he's going to marry my cousin and former best friend, Emily. I did notice that Emily avoided Sam up until three months ago, but then she finally gave into his constant attentions. She was in an accident a few days after that and half her face got mauled. Sam was pretty torn up about it, but Emily soothed his concerns. Ugh, I really hate those two.

Seth has been running a constant fever lately. It's almost like when I was pregnant. Weird, huh. I'm running a fever as well. It never really went away after my miscarriage, but it did go down some. Now it's back to where it was that horrible day, and it's been like this for weeks. I don't understand what is wrong.

The doorbell rings. I go downstairs to answer it. It's Sam. What the heck is he doing here?

"Sam, you know dad told you never to come around here again. Just because he's dead doesn't mean you can come back," I spit at him.

"Leah, I would never want to dishonor your father, but I need to speak to Seth. It's really important, or I wouldn't disturb you," Sam answers.

"What could you possibly want with my little brother? He's way too young to be hanging with your little gang, Sam," I ask him.

"What would you know about it, Leah? You don't understand want means to protect this tribe," he snaps at me.

"Like you protected me?" I threw back at him.

He looks pained but responds, "Things were out of my hands, Leah. I wish I could explain everything that happened, but I can't."

I glare at him, but then Seth comes into the room. He notices the tension in the room and immediately starts in on Sam.

"What the hell are you doing here, Sam? Do you have no honor? Dad told you never to come here again. It was bad of enough that you broke my sister's heart, but now you want to come and make her relive that pain. Get out!" Seth shouts at him.

This is very out of character for my happy go lucky little brother. Then I really look at him for the first time in months. He seems to have sprouted overnight. He's almost as big as Sam, though maybe a little ganglier looking. I also notice that he is shaking violently. Sam has noticed as well.

"Leah, get out of here. He's going to explode," Sam shouts.

"Explode? What are you talking about, Sam?" I ask him.

Everything happens so fast then. Sam pushes Seth out of the house, and I watch in horror as my baby brother transforms into some sort of animal. Then as if that wasn't shocking enough, I watch as Sam turns into one as well. I look at both and realize something. They are both wolves.

That's when the memories of that night start flooding back. In the back of my head I remember Dad and Dr. Cullen talking about werewolves. Dr. Cullen had asked Dad if he knew that I could phase into a wolf. A wolf? What had they been talking about? Dad had said that there had never been a female werewolf in the history of the tribe. He had said that if I had phased before, Sam would have told the council.

I start to shake violently then. All of these thoughts are rushing through my head. Wolf Sam is distracted from his battle with my brother then and turns to look at me. If I wasn't so scared, the look of shock on his face would have been hilarious.

Then I feel my body change. My clothes are ripped to shreds. In the back of my mind I mourn the loss of my favorite t-shirt. However, my mind is immediately bombarded with thoughts that are not my own.

_What the heck?_

_Did two new wolves phase?_

_Oh, Leah, I was hoping that September was just a fluke. I hoped that you wouldn't have to be sucked into this any further._

_Sam, you've been holding back from us._

_Yes, more people to fight the she vampire._

_Hah! Now let the bloodsuckers say that they are better at hunting than us!_

_**QUIET!!!!**_

_Hey, guys! I just kidnapped Bella. Anybody want to help me hide from the bloodsuckers!_

_**I SAID QUIET, JACOB! SETH AND LEAH JUST PHASED!**_

_Wow! Really? That's insane. There's never been a female before._

_**I SAID QUIET! UGH, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE ALPHA AT LEAST LISTEN TO MY COMMANDS!**_

_That was so not an Alpha command, Sam. Just because you shout doesn't make it one. There is a distinct tone to the Alpha command._

_Ugh, ok, Jake, but take Bella home. We need to deal with the two new members._

_K_

_Oh, and Jake. Don't let the Cullens know about Leah and Seth. They don't need to know all of our secrets. That means not telling Bella because she'll go tell that leech of hers._

I can't take in everything I'm hearing. Vampires? Alphas? Hunting? Ugh, what is going on? I've got to get out of here. I've got to run.

_Leah, wait! You don't know what is out there!_

With Sam's words ringing in my ears, I leave both Seth and him behind.

_A few hours later_

Running as a wolf is the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. I don't know how long I've been going or where I am, but I've never felt more alive.

Just then I smell someone coming up behind me. Wait? Smell? That is so weird.

_Leah, please stop running. We're the only two still in wolf form. I brought you some clothes so you can phase back. We need to talk._

_It's not like you haven't seen me naked before, Sam._

_I know Leah. That's one of things we need to talk about._

_I don't want to talk, Sam. I just want to run and be free and forget._

_I know, Leah, but I want to talk about last August. There are things you need to know. There are things I need to ask._

_No, Sam. I don't want to talk about August. You left me for Emily. That's all there is to it._

_No, Leah. We need to talk about the baby._

_What?!?!?!_

_You phased, Leah. I heard your thoughts that night._

_I don't want to talk about it, Sam. You are not allowed to know about that. You gave that right up when you left me for my cousin._

_Leah, I had no choice. It's part of the wolf thing. We can't choose who we love. The werewolf gene chooses for us. It's called imprinting. I still love you, but the imprinting instinct is just too powerful. No one can fight it. If I could, I would have never left you. The council said that I would have hurt you more in the long run if I didn't end it then. It had to be done. I couldn't let you suffer through a life with me always running to Emily. I couldn't do that to you._

_I don't care Sam. Don't ever talk to me about it again. _

_There is something I need to give you. Your father said to give it to you if you ever phased again. It's in the pack. I'll leave it if you want it. Just come back home, Leah. I worry about you._

_You have no right to._

_That doesn't mean I don't. Bye, Lee-lee._

Sam turned around and ran back to the reservation then, but not before leaving the pack.


	7. Chapter 7

Leah, Daughter of Wolves

Chapter 7

"_Are you there watching me?_

_As I lie here on the floor,_

_Do you cry, do you cry with me?_

_Cry with me tonight._

_Are you there?_

_Are you watching me?"_

_Irvine, Kelly Clarkson_

Leah's POV

_Somewhere north of La Push Reservation, Just after Sam has left_

Sometimes I really hate Sam Uley. Why hadn't he just let me run? I just wanted to be free of all of it. Be free of all the pain, fear, and betrayal.

He had left the pack behind. I nudged it with my nose. Being a wolf is so weird. I wonder how I can be human again. I concentrate all of my energy on being my old self, and I phase back to human.

I open the pack and a pair of my old jeans and a t-shirt I thought I had lost were sitting on top. I hastily put them on. I wonder where Sam had found them.

Then I see two envelopes in the bag. On one I recognize Sam's messy scrawl. The other is my dad's handwriting. This must have been what Sam was trying to get me to except.

I open Dad's first. I was contemplating burning Sam's letter. Why would he even write to me?

_Dear Leah,_

_If you are reading this, then what Sam and I feared has come to pass. You have joined the pack. I was hoping that that one night was just a one time occurrence. I was hoping you would not have to be drug further into this fight. I gave this letter to Sam when I was in the hospital when the doctor told me I would probably not make it. Besides Sam and I, the only people who knew that you had phased were Dr. Cullen and the other elders. Jarred and Paul were never told. Sam developed a way to block his thoughts about that night from them. As you have probably observed, once in wolf form the minds of werewolves in a pack are linked. Everyone who is wolf form will know your every thought. You may want to ask Sam how to block your thoughts. It may be helpful with all those boys around. There never has been a female werewolf before you, so the boys will just have to get use too. Sam will be able to explain the particulars of being a member of the pack, but I'll give you an overview._

_The first thing you should know is that the transformation must be triggered by the presence of vampires. That is why the last generation did not change into wolves. Sam was the first of the pack to transform and is now the pack leader or Alpha. Technically, Jacob Black should be the pack leader as he is a direct descendent of the Alpha, but he does not want the responsibility. The vampires that triggered this transformation have been here twice before. The Cullens. We have a treaty with them that as long as they do not come on Quiluette land or bite a human, we will live in peace with them. They are not like other Cold Ones. They only drink the blood of animals. Neither side has broken the treaty to date._

_Another part of being a werewolf is imprinting. Most of the council believed that this was very rare and would not likely happen again, but then it did. Imprinting happens when a werewolf sees his or her soul mate for the first time after they become a wolf. We were certain it was just a tale when nothing happened when Sam saw you after he phased the first time. However, Sam saw Emily later. I'm sorry my child that you had to feel this pain. There is nothing that can stop the imprint, and it cannot be fought against. Do not blame Emily when she eventually gives in. No one can resist its power. Sam you will have to deal with on a daily basis, so you need to forgive him for your own sanity. I hate him for breaking your heart, but I know he loves you still and kills himself over it enough._

_I love you darling child, my daughter of wolves. Your amazing strength will be a pillar for the pack. Somehow, I think it was truly meant to be when you became the first female wolf. You will be a great hero of the tribe._

_My love forever,_

_Father_

I closed the letter and place it back in the pack. I started walking back home. Sam's letter I decided not to read. I didn't want to hear his excuses. Somewhere deep inside I knew he would have never left if there had been a choice, but the pain it had caused me was too much. I needed someone to hate for this.

I thought started going through my mind as I walked back into the clearing around my house. It was their fault. The Cullens had done this to me. They were why I lost Sam, why I lost my baby, and why I would never have another child. They would pay.

My anger hit a boiling point, and I phased right there. I took off running full speed towards the Cullens home. The only thought I had was to kill the bloodsuckers.

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long. I had hard time writing the letter from Leah's father. I'm going to try and pick up the pace now. We are almost to the battle with the newborns.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Leah, Daughter of Wolves

Chapter 8

"_This use to be a funhouse,_

_But now it's full of evil clowns._

_It's to start the countdown,_

_I'm gonna burn it down, down._

_I'm gonna burn it down."_

_Funhouse, Pink_

Leah's POV

Well, so vampires ruined my life. Then they will pay for taking my baby from me. Sam will also pay. I don't care about imprinting. He promised me first. He could have fought it. It's supposed to be very rare, so it can't be that powerful.

I undress and phase midstride. All my pain and bitterness is rushing through me. I'm going to kill the vampires. As I run top speed through the forest I sense the pack mind.

_What the heck is she doing!-_Quil

_That's a lot of hate, sis. Why are you so mad?-_ Seth

_Sam, she's going to break the treaty. You've got to stop her- _Jacob

_I know, Jacob, but I am responsible for some of this, and I can't bring myself to deny her this-_ Sam

_Get out of my head, guys! You can't stop me!_-I yell back.

_Sam, you're gonna have to do it. Give her a command_- Jacob.

_**LEAH CLEARWATER! YOU ARE TO OBEY THE TREATY! NO ONE ATTACKS THE CULLENS WITHOUT MY COMMAND!**_ - Sam

I immediately came to a halt. I could not move.

_What did you do to me, Sam Uley? Let me do this. You owe me this! -_ I yell at him.

_That was an ALPHA command, Leah._ I'm so sorry. I wish I could stop your pain-Sam

_Sam, you know nothing about pain, and you are not allowed to speak to me unless its pack related. You know why, and you'd better keep your thoughts to yourself-_ I answered him.

_As you wish, Leah-_ Sam.

I ran, and I ran until I found myself at home. I phased human and ran upstairs to cry myself to sleep again.

_**The Next Day**_

I don't mean to be bitter, but with everything that's happened to me, I can't seem to stop being this way.

My phone is ringing. I walk down the hall to answer the phone, but Seth beats me there.

"Hello," he answers, "Oh, hey, Jacob. You guys want to have a meeting now. I'm on my way. I'll tell Leah."

He turns and sees me. I growl at him.

"So, you automatically answer for me now?" I say.

"Oh, come on, Leah. It's our job now. I know you hate Sam, and you hate being a werewolf, but it's our duty," he replies.

I sigh and say, "Ok, Seth, but let's not phase until we have to. I don't like those guys inside my head."

"Ah, man. Alright, sis. We'll go human," Seth says dejectedly. He really is taking to this well.

I drive to where Seth says the meeting will be. We get out, and apparently everyone else is already in wolf from. I have to go behind some bushes so the idiots won't see me naked. I strip and phase wolf.

_So nice of the Clearwaters to finally join us. What took you so long?-_Paul

_Can it, Paul_ - Me

_Sorry, guys. Leah didn't want you guys in her head for longer than necessary, so we drove_- Seth

_Shut it, Seth_- Me

_This is great. We have an angry bitter female and her little brother arguing in our heads now_-Paul

_Quit, guys. Sam's not going to like this when he shows up. We need to stay focused on what information the bloodsuckers have given us_- Jacob

_Shut up, Jacob. You decided not to be Alpha, so you can't order us around. Just_ _because you're in love with that leech-lover doesn't mean we're all on board here_- Paul

Jacob starts growling then and looks like he's going to jump Paul, but then we feel Sam phase, and he calms down.

_I see we've been arguing again. We need to be of one mind if we are going to take on the female hunting Bella Swan. Jacob, what have you learned from Bella and the Cullens_- Sam

_As previously stated the Cullens have finally figured out that the break-in at the Swans and the female hunting Bella are connected. Apparently, the female is creating an army of newborn vampires. The Cullens wish to meet and discuss this with us. Apparently, one of them has experience_ _with this type of vampire army_- Jacob

_We shall meet on the border at twilight. Tell the Cullens, Jacob. Everyone but Leah and Seth are free to go_- Sam

Everyone else phases and leaves.

_What you need, Sam_- Seth

_I want to break down our treaty with the Cullens with you_- Sam

_Do we have to do this, Sam? You ordered me not to attack them, almighty Alpha. I'll deal with it- _Me

_I still need to explain everything to you guys so you won't inadvertently break the treaty and start a war. Jacob got a free pass because he broke it before he phased, but I'm not going to let us be the ones that break it_- Sam

Sam explains the boundaries and conditions of the treaty. All we really have to do is not tell anyone about the Cullens or attack them without an infraction on their part. The Cullens cannot come on Quileute land or bite a human. Sam says that the latter may happen soon because Bella Swan is romantically involved with Edward Cullen. EWW!!!!! Who would want to be with one of them? After he finishes explaining the treaty, he issues a command to keep us from breaking the treaty. We all phase back and head home.

_**Twilight**_

We all meet on the border of the rez as the sun fades and the stars come out. We go in wolf form because none of us truly trust the bloodsuckers. Edward, who apparently can read minds, will translate for the bloodsuckers. I was surprised that Bella Swan was there.

_Either one of the Cullens or I are guarding her at all times_- Jacob

_What for?_ - I throw at him.

_She's the female bloodsuckers main target, duh _- Embry

Sam and Edward begin the talks. We learn that vampire newborns are extremely strong and take a special kind of training to take down. The intense bloodsucker named Jasper apparently is an expert in this area. Goes to show the Cullens aren't innocents.

Edward gives me a sad, but pointed look then. I don't care that he can hear me. I hate them all. They destroyed my life, and I want them to pay. I can feel my anger swelling and my growling intensifies.

_Stop, Leah. Now is not the time for personal revenge. We need to work with them to eliminate the threat-_ Sam

_Stay out of my head, Sam- _Me

_Kinda hard to, sis. You're practically shouting. How exactly did the Cullens destroy your life? Being a werewolf is awesome! -_ Seth

_Leave her be, Seth- _Sam

_Stay out of this, Sam. You lost your role as my hero when you left me- _Me

After this quick exchange, we all agree to meet in neutral territory to train with the bloodsuckers after 2 in the morning.

I'm running patrol until then. It's going to be long night. Plus I have to listen to Sam's mental apologies because he's on patrol, too. At least I don't' have to hear Seth's exuberance all night.

**A/N: Sorry! I know it's been a long time since I updated. I finally have the whole story outlined, and I will probably continue writing in about three weeks after I graduate. I won't have much else to do since the job hunt has been awful. Wish me luck, and Happy Thanksgiving! For all Nahuel fans, it's still a little while before he makes his appearance. My outline right now has him coming in about half way through the story. If you want to hear a mention of him, if ever so briefly, check out Faith, Daughter of the Confederacy. He is mentioned about where I'm going to leave of there for now. For everyone who hasn't seen New Moon yet, go see it! I promise you won't be disappointed! It is so much better than the original film. **


End file.
